uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Fantasia/Quotes/Rosa
Story Mode Rosa and Battler Prologue * Rosa: There's no way for the culprit to escape Rokkenjima. They must be on this island. * Battler: ...Aunt Rosa, don't tell me...that you think one of us is behind it... * Rosa: If there's no one on this island other than the 18 of us, then it follows, doesn't it? * Battler: I can't believe...that one of the family members or the servants is the culprit... * Rosa; I don't want to think that either. So, let's start searching. Searching for a 19th person. Match 4 Prologue * Rosa: Pardon me, ...but please give me your alibis. * Shannon: I-I was in the servant room at the time...! Right, Kanon-kun?! * Rosa: The servants might all be in on this together. ...So, you have no other alibi? * Battler: Stop that, Aunt Rosa! If you suspect people like that, no one's gonna be able to prove an alibi! * Kanon: ...It's only natural. You can only be sure someone isn't a culprit if it's yourself...or a corpse. * Rosa: .....Are you a sheep? Or a wolf? Tell me. Match 4 Victory * Battler: Th-This is horrible...! Is this how you do things, suspecting every last person?! * Rosa: This is how mothers with children do things. ...Until the police come, I won't be trusting anyone. * Battler: Are you okay, Shannon-chan, Kanon-kun...? Just try and hold out until the typhoon passes... * Rosa: True. When the police come, let's make up. ...Until then, don't resist, okay? * Shannon: ...Yes, Rosa-sama... Match 7 Prologue * Battler: None of them were suspicious...There really isn't a culprit...! * Rosa: That's true enough. None of them were suspicious. ...So now we know. * Battler: We know? ...What do we know? * Rosa: Battler-kun, I've concluded that you're the wolf. ...These crimes wouldn't have been possible for anyone but you. * Battler: Th-That's insane!! Wh-Why would you say thaaaaaaat?!! * Beatrice: ...How sad. The red truth doesn't exist in the human world. Therefore, no sort of truth will reach Rosa. * Rosa: Battler-kun, you were the culprit, weren't you...? How could you...do that to everyone...?!! * Battler (palette swap): Heheheh...Took you long enough to notice, ...Aunt Rosa... * Battler: Stop it!!! That wasn't me! Don't point your gun at me!! Match 7 Victory * Battler: How can I get you to believe me, Aunt Rosa...?!! * Rosa: How could anyone but you have put that letter there? And there's much more than just that. If you can explain it all, I'll believe you. * Battler: I told you, I'm not the culprit! If we're gonna go there, what about you?! Can you prove your own innocence?!! * Rosa: No one can trust anyone but themselves. So, it's only natural that they suspect everyone else. Isn't that how the world works? * Rosa: If you believe, you'll be betrayed. If you don't believe, no one will betray you. You'll avoid being sad for all eternity. * Battler: ...You're so...pitiable, Aunt Rosa. ...Have you been living that way...all this time...? * Rosa: I'm sure your innocence will be proven eventually. ...When it is, let's make up. ...In the next life. * *gunshot* * Rosa: Beatrice, you're there, aren't you?! The promised time has come! ...Show yourself now...and take Maria and me from this place!! * Rosa: ............ ...I've...been betrayed again, haven't I...? * Rosa: ...Heh, ...heheheheh. ...Ahahahahahaha... * Rosa: Everyone in this world is a wolf!! You can't trust anyone! The only people you can trust are yourself and corpses! I was right! I didn't make any mistakes!! * Rosa: Maria, escape from here, quickly!! Go to the ocean and swim and swim and swim!! Get as far as you can from this island!! * Rosa: Ahahahahahaha, Beatriiiiiiiiiiiice!!! Generic Quotes Rosa and Battler * Battler: Come on you two, talk! Let's hear your alibi for the time of the crime! * Rosa: There's no need. We just need to keep them tied up until the police come. vs Battler Before Match * * Victory * * vs Ange Before Match * * Victory * * vs Beatrice Before Match * * Victory * * vs Shannon Before Match * * Victory * * vs Kanon Before Match * * Victory * * vs Chiester 410 Before Match * * Victory * * vs EVA-Beatrice Before Match * * Victory * Rosa: Come on, prison isn't so bad. It'll be easy if you think of it as a job with a 500-million-yen salary, right? * EVA: R-Rosaaaaaaa. yooooouuuu...!! vs Lucifer Before Match * Rosa: Ah, what an adorable young lady. But don't jump around too much, or you might hurt yourself. * Lucifer: You do realize that I'd have to be really stupid to get shot by a gun, right? Victory * * vs Dlanor Before Match * * Victory * * vs Will Before Match * Rosa: I have nothing else to say to you... Would you mind leaving me alone? * Will: I didn't come here to get in your way. ...But, I guess you can't hear me. Victory * * vs Bernkastel Before Match * * Victory * * vs Lambdadelta Before Match * Rosa: Maria and I will survive! Get out of the way! We're going to leave this island alive!! * Lambda: Once I've gotten bored of killing you, I'll kill you some other way! Both you and your daughter, forever! Victory * Rosa: Cute witches are great. They're even better on TV...! * Lambda: Are you talking about an anime adaptation?! You've got good taste, choosing me as the main character! vs Jessica Before Match * Rosa: Do you have an alibi, Jessica-chan? ...Sorry, but I'll need to hear about that in more detail. * Jessica: I'll find the culprit myself and beat the crap out of then myself! Stay out of my way! Victory * * vs George Before Match * * Victory * * vs Erika Before Match * * Victory * * vs Ronove Before Match * Rosa: I want to be a lady when in front of a gentleman. ...So, stop pissing me off! * Ronove: Me, the culprit? Pu ku ku, ridiculous. I am but humble furniture. Victory * Rosa: Would you mind making me some tea? Anything but rose tea. * Ronove: Pu ku ku. What a shame. And I just had some fresh rose petals prepared for you... vs Virgilia Before Match * * Victory * *